


#19 Master

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain





	#19 Master

Ash had no idea what he was letting himself in for when Gary suggested they liven things up a bit. When he had suggested that they do so, Ash had agreed, despite not knowing quite what lay ahead. He should have known it was going to be something strange when Gary had told him to come up with a safe word. Why was it called a safe word anyway? Surely whatever Gary had in mind wasn't dangerous.

Not that he could even be sure for that matter. After all, Gary was holding up a whip of all things and smiling in a light and teasing manner. He was enjoying this, wasn't he? Especially with Ash tied down like this. Well, he had said it was okay and it wasn't like he was afraid. Ash knew well enough that Gary wasn't going to do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable in any way. He trusted Gary.

If it did go too far, well, apparently that was what the safe word was for.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just play along, Ash. After all, you know that you must obey your master, don't you?"

"You're my master?" Ash cocked an eyebrow. "What, like a Pokémon master?"

"No!" Gary resisted the urge to slap his forehead. It was a bit frustrating how Ash always seemed to have Pokémon training and the like on the brain. "You're my love slave. Isn't that right?" He brought the whip down, hitting the floor with a sharp crack.

"Yes. I'm your love slave."

"And who's your master?"

"Uh, you are."

"That's right." Gary leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You're doing well, Ash. Hmm, I just had an idea. Shouldn't we try out handcuffs sometime?"

"Seriously?" Ash looked at him in disbelief. "Are you going to take me to jail?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Even though we're adults, you've still got a bit to learn, haven't you? It's okay though, I'm going to teach you everything we need to know."


End file.
